Why is this allowed?
by GarbageEmpire
Summary: When a boy is sucked into the Entity's realm, the other survivors must learn to deal and respond to a teenager in their midst and the killers must deal with a new arrival of their own.
1. Why am I here?

Italics - Thoughts

Bold - Screaming

Underline - Said with a demanding/forceful voice

1\. The Initiation

My name is Casey. I can't exactly say where I am since if I told you, you wouldn't believe me. But let me tell you anyway. I'm in a different realm. One where an evil entity rules and creates the reality we see. Except there's one little problem. We don't age, and we cannot die. We referring to the other people stuck here with me. I only learned one's name amd that's this African Americsn lady named "Claudette." She's my only friend here. Or at least I think we're friends. I really need to stop thinking to myself like I'm talking to people.

"So there's a barn. Where's the animals?" I said to myself as I reached my hands torward the generator in front of me. I barely knew how to fix them but I could do it. "Why do they expect a 16 year old teenager to be as good as a botanist or what did she call that one guy...I think it was a... "scrapper?"" I said aloud as my hand slipped and the gen in front of me flashed and sparked due to my ignorance. I turned when I heard a loud noise. It vaguely sounded like a generator. The others must hsve gotten one of these cursed things completed. I felt uneasy so I started to walk away from the shed. "Hopedully the others will find it." I said as I walked into the horrendously tall cornfield. Istopped walking when I heard breathing. I quickly dropped down and hushed myself. I heard corn moving and the noise was coming closer. I started to slowly move backwards. I listened closer. There was more than the typical 2 stalks of corn moving at once. I heardthe exhausted breathing and the steady stomping. Someone was being chased right past me. I wasn't a big fan of being stabbed so I booked it in the direction I was facing while the others kept going. I heard a loud shriek of pain. based on sounds, it was the Asian woman. I liked her. She was competetive. If she faced the endless pain of a hook, I'd drop everything to grab her. Same went for Claudette. I heard a loud clicking and the cylinder sound of a generator as I slowed down. I looked around the large wooden wall to see a gen with the old smiling guy. He noticed me almost immediately and I made symbols for another gens place. The faster we got them done the faster we could return to the warmth lf the fire. He pointed past me and I looked to see a large pole sticking out of the corn. I flashed a thumbs up and jogged to reach it. After a solid 10 seconds I finally started putting the parts back in their places. I heard the gen around where the Old dude was go off. Then I heard another from the opposite direction. 3 down. 2 to go so we can escape what I'd been taught to call "trial." I had managed to get the gen mostly together and running when I heard another shriek ring out. I brushed it iff and kept working. I grabbed the final two wires of the gen and tapped them together, each tap causing electricity to go between the wires. I finally touched them together and leaped back in fear as the lights shot on and the gen roared to life. I had done my first gen. My moment of aelf accomplishment and happiness was stopped when I heard yet another loud shrieking sound. I looked in the direction I had heard it come from. There on a rocky hill was the asian girl hanging from a hook. My eyes drooped in despair and I felt myself tearing up since I knew the lain of the hooks although I had only been here for a short while. I immediately started walking her way before stopping desd in my tracks when I felt someone staring at the back of my head. I turned my head and looked behind me when I saw her. She was only a slight bit taller than me but she was the killer of our trial. It was the girl with the pink hair, oversized hoodie, and that creepy ass broken ruler. "Why are you cute?" I said aloud before panicking. I just called the person who was about to end my life cute. But for an odd reason, she did not attack. She just stared. I gulped before succumbing to the fear and spinning on my heels before making a break for it. I know I can't outrun her. She's too fast. I spun left and ran for what Claudette referred to as a T-wall. _Why did you teach me this Claud? It's not going to save my ass_ I thought to myself as I kept running. I heard the last gen pop around the barn area. That was all 5. now I just had to hunt the outer walls for a door. That was if I did not get sacrificed first. I turned around. She wasn't chasing me. She hadn't left the cornfield. I looked to where Fang should be and she was down and gone already. Most likely one of the other 2 had gotten her down and out. That's what I thought until I heard labored breathing and coughing closeby. I turned with a confused look. I heard what sounded like bandages being applied. It was coming from a rock. I knew what happened when the bresthing hushed and the girl walked out from behind the rock with the office dude. He wore a white t-shirt with a tie and work pants with what seemed to me like business shoes. He was bloody and carrying a medical kit. His glasses looked stained. They both jolted when I waved at them. They both looked at each ither with a nervous look and waved for me to follow as they both booked it. I followed suit. being shorter was both and advantage and disadvantage. Advantage since I could hide and fit into smaller slots easier. and Harder since my legs didn't carry me as far and as fast. We were running close to the wall when we came across one of the large metal doors blocking our exit. As the girl started to open it, the glasses man and I both looked in each direction looking to see if the killer or the Old man would come running. Sure enough as the door started to shift aside for us, we heard a loud groan and the man seemingly sprunted fast tthrough the corn. i knew what was happening although I'd only seen it happen a few times. She was right on his heels about to insert the homemade dagger into his back. I don't know why, but in an instant as they got closer, I ended up between them taking a hit for the man while she looked panicked. she wiped the blood off her blade like the killers had come to do so as I remembered. I turned torward the gate to see the others waving at me and the man to keep going and come on. I sprinted to them as fast as I could. Based on their faces, she was right behind me. They all startes out of the exit and kept going since they could not come bscn even if they tried. They all left and I was about to leave the big wall when I felt the ruler enter my back. I started to fall to the ground, but she ended up catching me by the shoulder. "Son of a cuddlefish. I know what's going to happen. Just get it over with already." I said to her with pained huffing. She hoisted me on her shoulder like all killers did. But she didn't take me put of the exit. She walkes to the wall. "Sorry sweetie, hooks the other way." I said with a forced smile. She responded by placing her arms on my sides and them throwing me out. I layed on the ground and let out a groan of pain as my spine landed on a small rock jutting out of the ground. I lifted my head to see her waving. I let my head fall and closed my eyes. I heard crackling. The campfire. I was back at the place I referred to as my temporary home.


	2. Bold to Assume

Chapter 2 - Bold to Assume

I opened my eyes to feel the cold moisture of the fog on my left side and the campfire on my right. I sat up as best I could before standing up and beginning to look around me. "Oi lad. Where's ya shirt?" The brutish guy asked me. I turned to him with a confused look before looking down. My white shirt. Long sleeved, fully white despite all the entity's bullshit white shirt, was missing. I only had a rag around my neck. " _How did I not notice?_ " I asked myself as I continuously patted myself to make sure I still had it. It didn't matter. my shirt was gone and I had nothing but my jeans, and my boots to help me through the entity's everlasting trials. "And why did you attack me in our trial?" The redheaded runner I was told to call Meg, added with an angered look. "What are you talking about? I was just in a trial with Feng, that gambler dude and and pizza or office guy." I said in response. The one sleepy guy hung his head and could not suppress his laughter. All the others found it funny when i gave others the odd names since I was new and never learned their names, lest they were on the receiving end of the makeshift name calling. "Stop laughing Quentin! This is serious. He ran at me in a trial and picked me up before throwing me at a rock. The bruising is already kicking in. Now I just want to know why." Meg added with an almost scoldish response to the man called Quentin. "And you, I will find out how you were supposedly in both trials at once, and why you attacked me. Right after you get a lesson on everyone's names." She said with the same fire in her eyes back on me. "Yes ma'am." I responded with the sound of defeat in my voice. She turned and was about to ask Claudette a question before I quickly clapped my hands together. "But that's only if you can catch me." I said before turning and booking it into the woods. " **You little shi-** "

As I reached what I had come to know as my secret little pool. I sat down. I made several false tracks leading away before coming here. Gave me more time to sit and think to myself. I layed on my back and looked into the empty void of the entity's realm. " _They all hate me. I know it. I know what they're talking about to but even Claudette doesn't believe me. Even if they did it would be stupid to explain as awkward as I am._ " I thought to myself. I sat back up and picked up a small rock before flinging it into the small pool of water. I did it again with a bigger rock. Then again. I was about to throw the biggest rock I could find when I heard loud footsteps and panting behind me. I know the amount of footsteps for one human. It wasn't one person. It sounded like 4 or 5. They found me. I knew they would eventually and I'd have to give up my secret place. I stood up and raised my hands. "Alright. You got me. I'll learn everyone's names now." I said with a smirk. The footsteps stopped And I heard slight mumbling. "You're me. But I'm me. So why did the entity bring a faker like you here?" A voice similar to my own said before I heard what sounded like a pocket knife being flipped open. I turned around to see myself standing there with a rainbow tinted knife at my throat. The Legion, as I had come to know them, were standing behind them. The ones I called F and Ju were standing yhere ready to see a show or help the me standing in fromt of myself in case of things going south. The ones I called Jo and Su looked like they were conflicted and sad by the sight of me. "Who are you? Why do you look like me?" I asked of the near identical person. Same long white tshirt with the same odd ability to never get stained. Same jeans. Same boots with the scuff marks. Everything the same except for the knife. "I asked you first, faker." The odd me ssid to my face. He looked angry. Cold. Full of rage. "Bold to assume that I'm the fake one here, pal." I stated with a snarl while pressing my throat against the knife. He drew back but never swang. He let out a large groan and then he fell over. I knew what was happening. It was time for a trial. He was a killer. I felt myself become extremely tired. "Ha! I lasted longer you twit." I said before falling over. I could hear some of the legion members laughing before I heard "Let's get going. The entity expects us as well." This was going to be either the best trial of the evergoing night, or the worst one in history.


End file.
